


Release

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss





	Release

Title:   “release”  
Author:  [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)**fannishliss**    
Pairing: gen, Dean pov, Sam  
Spoilers: none.  angst.  
Rating:   gen  
Word Count:   100  
Written for  spn_drabble prompt of the week: Release  
Disclaimer: samndean aren’t mine, neither is their beautiful sweet ride. No profit has been made off this drabble!

~*~

In the garish light of the quickstop, you feed sixteen gallons into the old girl. Rain falls down through the blackness.  All the dust has settled, washed down the gutters.

Back at the wheel, headlights, the swarp of the wipers, smell of old leather, mended and cleaned for forty years now. Pasted against the passenger glass, your brother is no less cordoned off asleep than when he is looking you right in the face.

Your stomach burns: too much caffeine, too much jerky; ache in the neck; grit between the teeth.

You pass through, drive through the storm, exhalation, release.

 


End file.
